


Do It For The Money

by JudgeMentalTatorTot



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, dick sucking, oo, shut up, this is not based off a porno whaaatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgeMentalTatorTot/pseuds/JudgeMentalTatorTot
Summary: Jeremy desperately needed some cash, and after finding a flier, he goes to test out a product. But it's not as it seems.





	Do It For The Money

Jeremy was in desperate need of some good cash. Not like.. a hundred bucks, but enough to pay for stuff. In this case, fifty dollars. He had found a flier for product testing that would give seventy bucks. It's what he needed, so he went over to the location and walked inside the tiny office. 

"I-i'm here for the product testing. My name is-" Jeremy started but was interrupted by the man at the desk. 

"Don't care. I can address you as I please, however, it  _does_ matter how  _you_ address  _me._ " The man said all matter-of-factly.

"Ri-right, sorry sir-" Jeremy was interrupted,, again.

"Did I  _say_ you could call me that?? Call me Jake." Jake growled. 

"N-no- sorry, Jake." Jeremy obliged. 

Another.. shorter male walking into the room, doing a wolf-whistle and looking Jeremy up and down. "Well,  _well,_ what do we have here?" Rich walked to Jeremy. "Product testing?" 

Jake nodded, smirking. Jeremy became nervous. 

"Well then. You go ahead into that corner and I'll give you the product." Rich snapped his fingers.

Jeremy walked to the corner and sat on the couch that was in that corner. Rich handed Jeremy a dildo.

"Uh,, this is a dildo?.." Jeremy stared at it.

"You think I'm fucking  _stupid?_ You think I don't know what the fuck a dildo is?" Rich growled, grabbing Jeremy by the neck and pulling him down to eye level. 

"N-no, sir-!!" Jeremy was once again interrupted. 

"Daddy. Call me daddy." Rich tugged a hand down and began palming Jeremy's crotch. 

Jeremy gasped a bit.

"You like that?" Rich asked, to which Jeremy nodded. "Good, now use the damn dildo and push it in that cute little hole of yours." He shoved him over to the couch and threw the dildo at him.

Jeremy took the dildo in hand, removed his pants and boxers, and sighed. He noticed Jake moving a bit and looked over, only to find him propping and setting up a camera. 

"Wh-what are you-" Jeremy panicked.

"Calm down, this is part of the product testing." Jake grumbled. 

Jeremy swallowed and sat on his knees on the couch, spreading his legs and inserting the dildo, mewling softly. 

"Yeah,, just like that." Rich bit his lip at the sight. 

Jeremy inserted it more and bit down onto his lip, and once it was fully in, he took a moment to adjust to the intrusion. Once he was fully adjusted, he began to move the dildo in and out of his ass, mewling more loudly the time. 

"hah,, I don't see why you need to record.." Jeremy moaned when the toy brushed against his prostate gently.

"Deal with it." Rich shrugged. 

"Okay but I just don't see-" 

Jake slammed his hands down on the desk and stomped over to Jeremy, grabbing his face. "You are not here to complain!  _You_ came to  _me,_ got that?? I'm not the one in need of some fucking cash. Stop waisting my  _damn_ time." 

"Y-yes, Jake. I'm s-sorry-" Jake slapped his face lightly a few times and shoved him away. 

Jeremy went back to thrusting the dildo, beginning to grind and move his hips for more pleasure. He felt tears in his eyes but continued nonetheless. 

"Y'know what-" Jake walked over to Jeremy, causing said male to flinch and cower away. Jake pushed Jeremy so he was on his hands and knees and grabbed the dildo, "You're not being good enough to get a lot of money." He shoved the dildo into Jeremy, causing him to cry out. "You need some assistance."

"Hah- oh my god-" Jeremy whined.

Rich walked around, practically pacing as he eyed the two like they were his trophies. 

"Let's see..." Jake slapped Jeremy's ass, causing the other to whine. "Should I let him cum?"  

Rich inspected Jeremy, eyeing him carefully and then shrugging, "Nah. Let him beg for it." 

Jeremy, regardless of getting permission or not, began the begging.

"Gah- Jake- Daddy--  _please._ I need to cum. I-i'll be good! I promise!! I''l be your whore!" He whined. 

"How about now? Don't you see what a little slut we've pulled in?" Jake smirked, thrusting the dildo in faster. 

"Oh, I see." Rich chuckled. "Let him cum." 

"You see how nice Rich is being? Go on, give him a kiss." Jake put a hand underneath Jeremy's chin to push his head up for Rich. 

Rich leaned in and as Jeremy came, gave him a rather sloppy kiss. 

"Thank you, Daddy" Jeremy mumbled against his lips. 

Rich grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled him away. "What was that?" 

"Th-thank you!!" Jeremy said louder. 

"Good." He kissed his lips again and shoved him away. 

Jake caught him and held him tightly. "What else could we do to this little whore?" 

Rich had an idea. "Tie him up. Legs spread, arms tied." 

Jake did just that, bounding him up so tightly it hurt and gave him slight rope burn. He whimpered at how spread out he was for the two. This whole bondage thing was hot.

Rich unzipped his pants and pulled them down, along with his blue printed boxers. He pulled out his cock and stroked it. Jeremy was was on his knees ass up and face to the ground. 

"Hey, look at me." Rich growled. 

Jeremy sat up on his hands and knees. Rich grabbed his face and pried his mouth open. He slid his cock into his mouth and hummed. Jeremy's eyes widened a bit. Well, guess he was gonna suck his dick. Not like he had much of a choice. 

Jake, on the other hand, was groping and rubbing Jeremy's ass before asking, "Need to be prepped, slut?"

"Oh come on, Jake, he's a slut. He's probably gotten more cock than us combined. He doesn't need to be prepped."

Jeremy tried to say something but there kinda was a dick down his throat. Jake grunted and positioned himself, pushing into Jeremy. Jeremy cried out, pulling away from Rich's cock to grit his teeth. 

"Did i _say_ you could stop? Get back to suckin, whore." Rich grumbled, pulling Jeremy up by his hair and shoving his cock back into his mouth. 

Jeremy whimpered and continued to suck his cock, Rich moaning in response. "Oh- yeah. Just like that." 

Jake was fully in, and for a moment, he relished the feeling of Jeremy's tight ass engulfing his cock. He soon began to thrust in and out of him. Jeremy was practically being drowned in pleasure at this point. He groaned as Jake's cock slid and thrusted easily inside him. Rich eventually grabbed jeremy's head and just started face-fucking him, thrusting down his throat vigorously. He threw his head back, feeling himself growing closer to his orgasm. 

"Fu-fuck-" Jake cursed under his breath. 

Rich eventually came down Jeremy's little throat. Jeremy moaned and lapped at his cock, sputtering a bit from not being able to properly breathe. Jake came as well soon after moaning. 

They both pulled back and Jake got out some money, "Oops, we only have twenty seven dollars. Oh well, enjoy, whore." Jake laughed, rich leaving the room and Jake following. They both left Jeremy there,, tied up. Damn, 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow  
> This was a rollercoaster to write


End file.
